Gay or Straight?
by AkaiDoragon-Kun
Summary: Yami is a high schooler in Domino High. He has a girlfriend named Tea and does whatever she wants him to do, even have sex. But, his heart doesn't yearn for her, or any girl. He's gay but he doesn't want to believe it or let anyone know, not even his gay friends. What will happen if Atemu kisses him and Tea finds out? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Welcome to a new story that I came up with after having some thoughts in the shower. I don't know if this is gonna be a one shot or multichapter story, but we'll see.**

 _ **This is another get well present to my Hikari who's been sick for a while. Love you and hope you get better!**_

 **Summary: Yami is a high schooler in Domino High. He has a girlfriend named Tea and does whatever she wants him to do, even have sex. But, his heart doesn't yearn for her, or any girl. He's gay but he doesn't want to believe it or let anyone know, not even his gay friends. What will happen if Atemu kisses him and Tea finds out? AU.**

 **Monarch**

 _ **Yami POV**_

I sigh as I heard the bell ring for the final time for today. I was half glad and half disappointed. I was glad because that meant I don't have to do more work but disappointed since it was now Tea time...yes, Tea is my girlfriend and strictly set a time for when we get together and such. You have no idea how damn annoying it is to have your girlfriend, who you don't even like, spend your time gossiping and pouting and just...so much.

I close my books and reach down to grab my bag. I couldn't help but yelp when I looked up. Tea was right in front of me. She was so close that I just barely missed her, uh, parts. I frowned and start to pack my things. "What do you want, Tea?" I ask.

Tea pouted and tilted my chin up to her. I shivered at how cold she was, but apparently she thought is was a good shiver and smiled sweetly. "Hurry up and back, my love. The bell rang and we only have about four hours to hangout," she giggled, poking my nose before he skipped out of the class and to her locker.

I sigh and shook my head. I always bring everything with me to every class since the bullies always take over mine every year. I set my bag on my desk and shove my books into it before I stood up. I look behind me when I felt a hand on my shoulder and blushed and smiled at my best friend, Atemu. Not only is he my friend but he's the school's most popular and hottest boy in school. He and I met when I was getting beat by Tea's friends and their boyfriends. He and I had a great friendship but he's gay and I am not. I know I'm not gay, I'm dating a girl. Plus, if Tea found out that if I as gay, I would be ruined. "Hey Atemu, what's up?" I ask with a smile, turning to him.

I couldn't help but blush even more when I see how Atemu is standing. His leather outfit made his body look even more muscular than it already was. And before you ask, yes. I have seen Atemu naked but that was because he was injured and volunteered to help him since his family was, well, dead. I don't ask him and he doesn't talk about it. The only person he talks about is his baby sister, Mana. He told me that she had a brain tumor and died five years old. Back to Atemu, his hip was to the side and his jacket and bag was over his right shoulder.

"I haven't seen you in awhile, Yams. I was wondering if we could hang out today or some time. The day Mana died is coming up and I would like for her to see you," Atemu says, making me confused.

"So Mana can see me?" I repeat.

I can see his eyes sadden and looked away. "Um, nevermind. I was just wondering when you'll be free. Me and the gang are gonna head to the club on Friday, wanna come?" he asked.

"I would love to! But, I need to talk to about it to Tea," I reply and frown as he frowned. Why is he acting sad? Or is that annoyance? "Ate', are you okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, sorry. Well, talk to you then," Atemu says as Tea comes back. Before she could say another word, Atemu, Bakura, and Joey, our blonde and albino friends, walked away. I saw her pout and I eternally groan. I'm about to get a nearful of complains. Not even a second that I put on my bag, Tea grabs me and hauls me outside. "Come on, Yami! You're so sow and you made me lost my opportunity to talk to the school's hottest boy!"

"Well if he's so hot, why not date him?" I mutter, but regret it as I felt something poke at my heart. I couldn't be jealous, right?

"Uh, no! I'd rather date you who's, uh, smarter and more, erm, prettier than him!" Tea tries to state all the reasons why she's dating me but I don't believe her. Whatever, I know that I can't beat Atemu. Plus, I know that she's only dating me for my money.

When we reach outside, I hear laughter. I turn around and saw Atemu, Joey, Bakura and the rest of our gang, Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Marik, and Malik. And yes, I am the only one in that group who isn't gay. I think. I can see Atemu turn around and smile at me, waving his tattooed and muscular arm at me. I smiled and waved back and I swear I could see him smirk. I was about to shout goodbye to them until Tea shoves me into my red Mercedes. I ignore the pain and started up the car and drove away. Tea was holding my hand as I drove, making me uncomfortable. "So, what did Atemu talk to you about?" she asked me.

"Atemu wanted to know if I could go to the club on Saturda-" I try to finish my sentence but Tea started to squeal and I just didn't even. I frown and sigh as Tea continued her squealing for years until she finished. "Yes! I'll totally go!"

"Okay. I'll lt Atemu know then when we get home," I said with an eye roll, pulling up to my driveway. We get out of the car and go inside. I shout as Tea pulled me into a kiss. She started to take off my clothes and pushed me onto the couch. "Tea, what the hell?" I couldn't help but growl at her.

"I'm horny after seeing Atemu. Fuck me," Tea said, throwing a condom at me as she undressed. My eyes widened in disgust. "What? Why?Aren't we supposed to have sex when we feel like it's gonna be special?" I asked.

"Because I want to be fucked. Now put that condom on or else I'll ride you and you get to take care of the kid," Tea snapped as she took off her bra. I sighed and decided to do what she says. As much as I hate, sorry, dislike her, I still don't want her to find out about my confusion in my sexuality. I could see and hear Tea smirk and felt her climb on top of me and inserted my member in her. I shiver and try not to cringe. God, I hate the feeling of her on me and that sound she makes. Ugh, I don't even think that will categorize as a moan, more like a scream.

When she was done using me, she fell asleep. Thank Ra! If she didn't, I would have slapped her unconscious. I pushed her off me and went to the shower. I made sure to scrub anywhere Tea touched me. My dick, my lips, arms, legs, waist, everywhere. My body was left sore when I got out and got dressed. I grabbed my phone and called Tea and uber; hell will I let her stay now! After the call, I called Atemu. I can't wait to hear his voice again...not in a gaysih way though..I think.

"Hey Yami," I hear my best friend call. I let out a silent sigh of bliss before I shook my head. "Hey Atemu. Me and Tea will be coming to the club on Saturday," I said, smiling as I heard him chuckle.

"I'm glad, but I wish it was only you. But, if Tea is the only thing standing your way, the bring her. Can't wait to see you there," Atemu said before he hung up. I frowned as I heard a female yelling. I wonder what that was about. I shrug it off and set my phone down before I started on my school work but, my mind was occupied on something else, well, someone else…

 **And there's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Atemu's POV**_

"Mai, stop it!" I shouted as I felt her heels dig into my skin. She forced me to the floor and was stepping on my arms with her shoes on. This is why I hate foster parents. They only want the money, not to take care of the child in need. I hate to put myself as victim, but I don't think that this is the case anymore. She caught me talking to Yami and she didn't like it just because Yami's dating her niece.

"Shut up, you whore! I told you not to talk to Yami yet you do! Give me your phone! Your phone!" Mia shouted and I growl. I can't even reach for my pockets because she's crushing my arms! Stupid bitch. I grunted as he got off me and forced me on my stomach. He was slapping my body with her rough hand as she searched. "Now you won't have any phone!" I shout and I had to cover my eyes as the glass to my phone broke and flew into the air. I covered my face to hide the upcoming tears. Gods, I hate you! Go die in hell!

I hear her heels click away and I quickly got up. I ignored the pain and soreness that I felt and ran to my room. I lock the door and grab my secret phone and dial Bakura. "Bakura, can you come get me?" I ask with a wince. Even holding a phone as light as a cup hurts.

"It happened again? Marik will be over soon," I hear Bakura say and I sigh in relief.

"She almost broke my arms and she broke my phone. Bakura, I don't think I can do this. Getting abused mentally and physically. My grades are slipping and my health sucks," I say with a whine. I have insomnia and type 2 diabetes. Mai isn't getting my medicine nor setting my appointments and she broke my blood sugar machine. I don't know how high or low my sugars are and I haven't slept well since I left the adoption place a year ago.

"Do you want us to take you to the hospital? Atemu, we'd rather have you in good health and living with us then you die," Bakura growled at me. Oh, how I would gladly take up that offer but I hate counting on my friends. I mean, I love them all to death, but I don't want them to worry.

"No thanks. Just a couple more months then I'm free," I said in a soft whisper and looked up when I heard a horn in the distance. "Marik's here. Talk more there," I say and hung up. I put my secret phone back into my closet and I left my house through my window even with my pain. I run up to Marik's black Chevy car and get into the passenger seat. I had just enough time to buckle up before Marik sped away. "Atemu, man, what happened?" Marik asked as he saw my arms start to blacken in a bruise. I shook my head. "My arms are killing. She almost snapped them in two. I just need to wrap them up and take some painkillers. I'll be okay," I say.

Marik nodded. "Did you check your blood sugar?"

I shook my head. "I didn't have time at school," I said with a sigh. My head hurts and I feel lightheaded. "But my sugar is high, my head really hurts,"

"That's low sugar,"

"I knew that,"

I couldn't see Marik roll his eyes and reach behind him and pulled out a juice box. He threw it at me. "Drink this. Bakura has a machine somewhere. If he doesn't, we're taking you to the hospital," he said sternly.

"But-"

"No buts, Atemu! I don't want you hurt! We don't want you hurt!" Marik snapped.

I wince and sink down into my seat as I continued with my juice. I felt guilty and sad but I can't do anything about it. I hope Saturday comes by fast.

()()()()()

"Atemu, you look horrible," Bakura said in shock as I dragged my ass into his house. I glared at him and fall onto his couch, sighing and groaning at the same time. "I wish my life wasn't painful.." I mutter. Bakura gave me sympathetic look before he asked the same damn question. "Did you check your blood sugar level?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't have time at the school," I growl.

Bakura got up and went to his attic to see if he could find the machine from his little sister who died from a car crash. He didn't say anything else, but I know that he's there for me since we're facing the same pain with our little sisters.

"Atemu? Are you okay?" Ryou asked as he came downstairs, a shocked look on his face when I looked at him. I nod and sat up, holding my head. The world was spinning and the pain didn't stop. Ugh, just kill me now.

"Ah! I found it! Atemu, hold on." I hear Bakura say, but his voice sounded so faded. Why was he so far away? I hear his footsteps echo in the distance and felt someone grab my hand and prick my finger. I wince and laid back down, an arm draped over my eyes. I fell so sick, it's unbelievable.

"47. He's really low. We need to take him to the hospital," Bakura said. I whined at the word. I hated hospitals even though Mai just barely took me there. "Don't start that Atemu. You're going. Ryou, call the others," I hear Marik say and I felt myself get picked up. I didn't resist. I couldn't. I groan and leaned against the person's arms and shivered at how cold the air was outside. Wait, wasn't it like 80 degrees outside? I felt myself go in and out of the world before it decided to go out. The only thing I heard and felt was my friends screaming at me and slapping my face.

()()()()()()

 **And there's the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yami's POV**_

When I see Atemu, I couldn't help but hug him tight. I heard that he went to the hospital because of what he had and I was livid at Mai. why would she do that to him?! If she didn't want to take care of him, then fuck off! "Atemu, are you okay?!" I asked, holding him close yet gently so that he doesn't get hurt. I hear him chuckle and hug me back with his bandaged arms. "Yes, yes. I'm fine. You look wonderful," Atemu said as he pulled me away and looked at what I'm wearing.

I blush darkly. I'm wearing all black leather. Leather pants, leather shirt, leather boots. I even have some shiny glittery chains that are draped from my belt loop down.

When he looks at me, I look at him too. He's wearing leather as well but he had a simple soft red jacket on. Damn..he still looked hot-, no. I'm not gay, I'm not gay.

I shake my head and mentally groan as I heard Tea's squeals. "Oh Atemu, you look great! What a turn on, I'm already so wet.." Tea purred into Atemu's ear, moaning as he grounded into Atemu's hip. Atemu growled and pushed Tea off. "Tea, you're disgusting! I'm gay, not straight!" he shouts. I turn to Tea as well, anger in my eyes. "You know what, I should have done this a long time ago. We are _through!"_ I shout before I follow Atemu inside the club. We sit down at the counter but my mind was so over run by anger that I didn't notice Atemu buying us drinks. "A Bloody Mary," Atemu said as he gives me my drink. I look down at it and take it. "Thanks," I mumbled and started to gulp it down. Atemu chuckled lightly before he started sipping his. He's not one to drink unless it's out with his friends and even so it's not more than one glass and three shots.

I hadn't realized that hours went by until I looked at my phone. 'One in the morning!?' I thought in awe. Atemu and I were dancing so Atemu didn't notice my shocked look. I looked up when Atemu suddenly drags me out of the dance floor and took me outside in the back but the gang stayed back. "Atemu, wh-" I tried to say but my lips were covered by his tan..soft..sweet lips..

 _ **Atemu's POV**_

I couldn't help myself. I just couldn't. I love Yami to death and he couldn't see it. I'm so happy that he dumped the whore but now, I just want to hold Yami and kiss him..oh how his lips tasted like...so sweet yet spicy..mm.

I could feel him respond and I smile into the kiss. He loves me back. We pulled back when we heard a click of a phone taking a picture. He turn around and saw Tea smirking and taking photos. "No, Tea, wait!" Yami shouted as he tried to reach her but it was too late. Tea ran off with the pictures of us kissing. I held Yami as he had tears slowly coming onto his cheek. I felt so guilty. "Yami..I'm so sorry.." i whisper into his ear.

Yami shook his head and buried his face in my chest. "I love you.."

()()()()()

The next day, everyone was looking at Yami and me. Well, we were holding hands, so it wasn't a big deal I suppose. Yami was looking down the whole time but I knew that he still loves me. I frown and glare as people start laughing at Yami. "Gay! Gay~"

"Fuck off! You whores!" I snapped as I pulled my love close. Yami held onto me as he shook and tried not to cry. I glared at those straight ass people. "Go fuck yourselves!"

The fuckers continued to laugh. I give them the finger and shout at them again before I dragged Yami out of school. I took him to the most beautiful place in Domino Park, the pond. When we settle down, Yami completely broke down into my chest. I held him as he cried. "T-They think we're freaks…" Yami whispered. I sigh and lifted his cute ass face so that I can look at his beautiful gems. "If I'm with you, I'd be every freak. I'd take any and all hits for you Yami. I love you so much," I whisper.

Yami smiles watery at me before he nodded. "Ditto here...I love you so much more," he whispers and I smiled. I leaned down and kissed his wonderful lips again before I slipped back hands under his shirt, pushing him down to the ground with my on top.

I have found my forever soulmate after years of being friendzoned…

 **Eep, and there's the end of the story! I hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think.**


End file.
